The Interrogation of Remus Lupin
by runningwiththewolves88
Summary: Remus Lupin is summoned to the Ministry of Magic for questioning shortly after the escape of Sirius Black where he will meet some familiar characters. (RLxNT).
1. Chapter 1

"Remus Lupin, visiting the auror office regarding the escape of Sirius Black."

"Thank you," said a female voice through the telephone. "Please take the badge and pin it to the front of your robes." Remus picked up the silver badge from the coin slot. He looked down at it grimly. It read, 'REMUS LUPIN' and under that, "Suspect."

"Visitor to the Ministry," the voice continued, "you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium."

"Right," Remus said. The floor of the telephone box shuddered as it descended below the streets of muggle London, and, a minute later, it stopped.

Remus existed the booth and made his way through the atrium. He didn't often visit the Ministry of Magic, but even he could tell that the security has been tightened since Sirius Black's escape. There were members of the Magical Law Enforcement office every few meters it seemed, and even a menacing looking security troll which grunted as he passed. Wizards and witches in the atrium looked nervously about as if Black would suddenly appear in the crowd. And there were several people who looked like journalists, with a quills in hand, hanging around the security line and stopping anyone who'd let them for a comment on the situation. The line for the security desk was unusually long. It took several minutes before he reached the front of it. A stern looking wizard with a mustache called "next" and Remus stepped forward. The man passed a golden rod up and down Remus' font and back.

"Wand," he grunted. As Remus handed it over, the man caught sight of Remus' badge. "Step over here," he said a little nervously. Remus followed him behind the counter. "You'll wait here," he said. The Wizard jotted something down on a paper, folded it into a paper airplane, and threw it. It soared away. "An auror will be by shortly to escort you to your _interrogation_ ," the wizard said, putting a particular emphasis on the final word.

"You don't have to say it like that," Remus said, more to himself than to the man. "Uh, my wand?" Remus held out his hand.

"Not just yet," the man replied.

Remus was growing nervous. His mouth felt dry, and he was sweating a little in the jacket and tie he was wearing in the middle of the unusually hot summer. He had wanted to try and look presentable, as best he could anyway. His best tie was fraying, and his jacket's best days were behind it. He sighed, trying to rid himself of his nerves. He didn't really have any reason to be nervous, he hadn't helped Sirius escape after all. But he did have an idea of how he might have escaped…


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus Lupin, I presume," said a voice from behind him.

Remus turned to find a young witch with short, pink hair looking him up and down, studying him carefully. She looked a little young to be an auror, maybe about 20 or so.

"I'm Tonks, I'll be escorting you to the auror office," she said, shaking his hand.

"Uh, Tonks?" That was an odd name, he thought.

"Just Tonks," she said.

"Is that your first name or last?"

" _We'll_ be asking the questions around here," she said, rather playfully for such a solemn occasion. Her light tone put him at ease.

"You can follow me, and I'll take that," she said, collecting his wand from the security wizard. "Just a precaution, you know. You'll get it back when we're through with you." They set off through the atrium toward the elevators a little ways away.

"Thank you for coming, Lupin" she said. "It's so much easier for you to come to us, than for us to have to hunt you down." She winked at him as she said it. She was pretty, Remus thought. But something about her comment seemed oddly familiar.

"Of course," he replied, "it's not everyday someone escapes from Azkaban."

"No, it certainly isn't."

They entered one of the lifts and, after she pressed one of the buttons, it jerked into movement. The sudden movement made Tonks stumble, tripping over her own feet. Remus stretched out his hand and to steady her, and grabbed her by the waist before she could fall. She nodded in thanks and grabbed one of the handles above her head. Remus noticed that her hand moved slyly to her pocket to check to see if he had removed his wand. She was very clever too, Remus thought to himself.

The lift twisted one way and another, the other occupants got off at their floors. Remus noticed it flew right passed the floor with the auror office on it. But before he could say anything, Tonks answered his unspoken question.

"The interrogation will actually be taking place in the Department of Mysteries today. Journalists from the Daily Prophet have been sneaking onto our floor all morning, the buggers, just looking for the next headline. Better to do these sorts of things privately, eh?"

Remus smiled in agreement, but was a bit uneasy at the thought of going to the Department of Mysteries. He'd never been down there, but he did know that that is where serious hearings were held. They reached the floor, and Tonks led the way down one corridor and another. Remus tried to memorize the way they had come; he was growing more uneasy with every footstep. They reached a black, unmarked door. Tonks stopped in front of it.

"Look, Lupin," she said seriously. "Remember, we're just trying to get to the bottom of things, so just answer all the questions as best you can, and you'll be fine. Don't hold back, alright?" Remus thought she had meant to reassure him, but it almost sounded like a warning.

He nodded.

"Right. Into the dragons den, then." Tonks smiled at his words and tapped the door with her wand. It opened, and they entered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark room. Inside the room was one long table with one empty chair on his side, and three occupied chairs on the other. Two officers in blue robes stood by the door they had just come in, guarding it in case he tried to flee, he guessed. There was one other door in the room to the left.

"Lupin here to see you, Kingsley. Right on time too." Tonks said passing the table and taking a place by the other door. She had address a tall, dark man seated in the center seat.

"Thank you, Tonks. Take a seat, Mr. Lupin," he said solemnly.

Remus sat down. This must be Kingsley Shaklebolt, the head of the investigation who had issued the summons to come to the ministry.

Seated on either side of Shaklebolt were two others; one stern looking man with a beard, and on the other side was a woman who Remus recognized immediately.

"Thank you for coming here today, Mr. Lupin. Did you have any trouble getting down here?"

"No," Remus said, hoping his voice didn't reflect his anxiety.

"Well, let us begin then," Shaklebolt said nodding to the man in his right, who tapped a quill with his wand and it sprang to life and paused above a roll of parchment. "Interrogation of Remus John Lupin on the escape of the mass murderer Sirius Black from Azkaban prison. Date: Friday, July 30th 1993. Interrogator, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Also in attendance are Markus Fumble: Auror, acting as scribe, and Nymphadora Tonks: Auror in training."

Remus looked up at Tonks to see her roll her eyes at hearing her name. She noticed him watching and they shared a small smile.

"Security; Magical Law Enforcement Office: Stella Perkins and Hamish MacKenzie," Shaklebolt continued quickly.

"Hem, hem," coughed the woman on Shaklebolt's other side.

"And," he said with an exasperated sigh, "Representative of the Minister of Magic: Dolores Umbridge." Shaklebolt shared a glance with the auror next to him. Remus got the impression that they didn't want her there; he had something in common with them then.

"Mr. Lupin," Shaklebolt continued. "You have been summoned here today to discuss your association with recently escaped prisoner Sirius Black. Will you tell us-"

"Hem, hem," Umbridge coughed again.

"Yes, Dolores?" Shaklebolt couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I was wondering if you received my memo this morning, Shaklebolt."

"I did," he replied shortly.

"Then you will remember that I recommended the use of veritaserum with this suspect. I think we ought to see to that before we begin."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Shaklebolt replied, but Umbridge fidgeted in her chair. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"You have read this-" she paused giving Remus a dirty look, " _man's_ file, have you not?"

"Of course I have," Shaklebolt replied, the annoyance in his voice grower more noticeable.

"Then you will recall that this man is, is a werewolf," she said disgustedly.

Remus expected nothing less from this woman. He knew who she was alright. All werewolves knew who she was. Earlier that year this Umbridge woman had drafted some anti-werewolf legislation which made it nearly impossible for Remus to find work. Remus was used to that kind of hate. But for some reason unknown to him, he did glance back up at the young auror, Tonks. She had been slouching against the wall, looking down at the floor, but her attention was caught by the word "werewolf". She was looking at him now, but not with the same eyes as Umbridge. Umbridge's eyes were full of hate, but Tonks' seemed almost more curious, maybe even compassionate.

"Werewolves are notorious for their disregard for wizard law," Umbridge continued. "I believe, and I'm sure the Minister would agree, that this man ought to be questioned under veritaserum. I have some just here." She took a small vial out of her purse.

"Thank you for your input, Dolores, but we only use veritaserum if we have reason to believe that the suspect may be lying to us. Being a werewolf doesn't automatically make you a liar." Remus felt a sudden respect for Shaklebolt. "So, if you will kindly remain quiet, I will continue with my questioning of the suspect." Shaklebolt had said the word "quiet" with such force that Umbridge seemed quite taken aback. She seemed too frightened of Shaklebolt to talk back, so instead she pulled out a little clipboard and began to write ferociously.

"Wait just a moment, Shaklebolt," said the auror Fumble. "I agree that this man may not be inclined to lie because he is a werewolf, but Sirius Black is a very dangerous wizard, and I feel we owe it to the wizarding community to take every precaution in handling this case."

Shaklebolt considered this for some time. With a sigh, he turned to Remus again. "Do you have any objections to taking veritaserum?"

Of course Remus had an objection. Sirius Black may have betrayed the Potters, but Remus wasn't willing to tell the truth about him just yet. There was something deep inside of him that doubted Sirius had actually betrayed them, and was responsible for the deaths of all those muggles too. Of course the evidence was against him, but there was a nagging question in the back of Remus' mind. Why would Sirius have done that to James? Why would he have joined the dark wizards he hated all his life? From this place deep inside him, Remus harbored loyalty for the Sirius he used to know. But in this moment, what other choice did he have?

"I have no objections," he lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaklebolt motioned to Tonks. She retrieved the vial of veritaserum from a rather smug looking Umbridge, and handed it to him.

"Bottom's up," she said.

The liquid did little to help with the dryness of his throat. He passed the vial back to Tonks and she returned to her spot by the door.

"Back to business," Shaklebolt continued. "Mr. Lupin, can you tell us what your connection to Sirius Black is?"

"He and I were schoolmates at Hogwarts."

"Not just schoolmates, I believe," Shaklebolt said.

"Yes, we were in the same house, and the same year. We were very close at school and for a number of years afterward."

"Almost like a brother, you might say," said Fumble, knowingly.

"At one time, yes," Remus said shortly. He felt hot again. It was coming, he knew it. And there would be no stopping it. He would have to tell them about Sirius' secret ability.

"But you had a falling out," Shaklebolt continued, "due to his betrayal of James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes," Remus said, gravely. "It was hard to believe he would do such a thing at the time but, over the years, I have come to accept it… almost…" Why did he have to add "almost"? Fuck this truth potion. The aurors and Umbridge were watching him intensely now.

"When was the last time you saw Sirius Black?"

"A few days before the murders of the Potters."

Shaklebolt studied Remus' face.

"And you didn't see him afterward?"

"No; the full moon was approaching, and by the time it had passed, Sirius was already in the custody of the ministry."

"Do you have any idea why Black would want to escape Azkaban?"

"I'm sure all prisoners in Azkaban would like to escape, Mr. Shaklebolt. Dementors are some of the darkest creatures in our world, feeding on our happiness, hopes, and dreams. I can imagine everyone there would want to escape if they could."

"But only one managed it, your old friend," Fumble said slyly.

Remus swallowed. His mouth was very dry now.

Shaklebolt sat up tall and seemed ready to get to the point. "Did you assist Sirius Black escape from Azkaban prison?"

"I did not."

Umbridge let out a little laugh as if unconvinced. Shaklebolt too wasn't ready to give up, in fact, he was just getting started.

"Did you help Sirius Black after his escape from Azkaban?"

"No." His heart was beating very quickly now.

"Do you know his current whereabouts?"

"No." His heart beat faster. Any minute now they would ask if he knew how Black escaped.

"Can you tell us where you were on the 28th of July, the night of Black's escape?"

"I was in Yorkshire, in a wizard pub, the Green Dragon, from around six to ten. After that, I returned to a cottage I have been staying in, for the remainder of the evening."

"Are there any witnesses who can place you there in the pub during that time?"

"Yes; the barman, his wife, and another woman. I spoke to two other individuals as well; a man by the name of Gore, and another wizard visiting from Belgium whose name I don't recall." Remus watched as the quill darted back and forth across the parchment.

"Tonks, you'll follow up with these people," Shaklebolt added. Tonks nodded. "What was your reason for being in the pub that evening?"

"I was hoping to find some employment," he said, trying not to look at Umbridge. Out of the corner of his eye he could see she was grinning maliciously. His hatred for her grew.

"And is there anyone who can place you in your cottage?"

"Yes. Uh..." he paused. "The woman who I met at the pub accompanied me back to the cottage."

Umbridge sniffed in disgust, but Shaklebolt continued. "Name?"

"Uh, I don't remember," Remus replied sheepishly. Tonks, he noticed, was trying to hide a grin. "She didn't stay long. I mean, we didn't-" he broke off. Tonks was shaking her head in disapproval, still grinning. "I mean to say, I had a visitor, so she left."

"And who was the visitor?"

"Albus Dumbledore."


	5. Chapter 5

"Albus Dumbledore," Shaklebolt exclaimed, looking very interested. "And what was Dumbledore's business visiting you so late at night?"

"He was offering me a position at Hogwarts this upcoming year... as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"He what!?" Umbridge looked as though she might explode. "How is that possible!? According to the legislation that was passed earlier this year- I simply cannot believe-" she stammered, growing angrier by the moment. "Even Dumbledore wouldn't -at a school! Full of precious, young, influential minds! If the Minister-"

"Dolores," Shaklebolt cut her off. "I don't believe that this has anything to do with our investigation. Do you mind?"

Umbridge obviously did mind, and shot him a menacing glance before scribbling on her clipboard again. Remus felt a small sense of satisfaction watching Umbridge being put in her place. He was beginning to like this Shaklebolt fellow.

Shaklebolt turned to Fumble. "Well, that's saying something if Dumbledore trusts him enough to employ him at Hogwarts, knowing full well he'll be in close proximity to the Potter boy."

Remus nearly gasped. How had he not thought of it before?! He's going to be teaching Harry Potter. How old was he now? He must be nearly 13, or thereabouts. For a moment he quite forgot he was being interrogated about the escape of a mass murder, and thought instead of how excited he was at the prospect of seeing Harry.

Shaklebolt continued. "Between that, and the character reference we collected for Lupin yesterday, I don't see any point in continuing this interview, do you, Fumble?"

"Well, no..." Fumble said, a bit hesitantly.

"Hem, hem!"

"What is it Dolores?"

"Shouldn't we put him in custody until his story can be confirmed by Albus Dumbledore?"

This remark was enough to bring Remus' attention back to the present.

"Custody? Are you daft?" Remus was surprised that Tonks had spoken up in defense of him. "You want to confirm his story? He's under veritaserum, remember? It was your bottle!"

"Yes," Umbridge said, her voice getting higher in desperation. "But there are ways to combat the effectiveness of the potion, or haven't you learned that in your training yet?"

Tonks shot her a nasty look. Umbridge continued. "He might have guessed we were going to use it and prepared himself in advance. I wouldn't put it passed a, well, someone like him."

Tonks wasn't ready to back down. "Tell me, Umbridge, how did you get approval to bring that vial here anyway? As I recall from my training, you have to get veritaserum approved for the interrogation, providing evidence that the suspect may have reason to lie, and that such a request has to be submitted by an auror assigned to the investigation. Funny thing, I don't remember you ever being an auror."

Umbridge was fuming.

"Steady on, Tonks," Fumble warned.

"The Minister is very concerned about the progress of this investigation, and I'm sure he-" Umbridge was cut off by Tonks again.

"-Does Fudge know he approved the paperwork for it? For did you just slip that into his stack of vacation requests to sign? Never mind, don't answer- I'll just skip off down to his office to see if I can get another bottle approved."

Remus could have kissed Tonks.

"The _Minister_ ," Umbridge corrected, her voice growing louder, "trusts my judgement. And he will be interested, I'm sure, to hear my opinion of some of the new aurors being trained."

"Enough!" Shaklebolt had shouted these words. "Tonks?"

Tonks closed her mouth, but still glared at Umbridge, who was determined to have the last word.

"Shaklebolt, I really think we ought to question Albus Dumbledore before we let this man go! He was very close to Sirius Black for many years. We ought to hold him for a few more days questioning. I believe he knows more than he is letting on."

Shaklebolt paused to consider the request, closing his eyes and rubbing his brow. The moments passed slowly and Remus wondered if anyone else in the room could hear his heart beating. After some time, Shaklebolt calmly spoke.

"Tonks, will you please wait with Mr. Lupin in the corridor? We have some things to discuss."


	6. Chapter 6

Remus leaned against the cold stone wall of the corridor.

His mind wondered back to the night, two days before, when Dumbledore had asked him to join the Hogwarts faculty. He could hardly believe it; the last few months had been incredibly difficult for werewolves. For a few hours he believed his luck might be looking up. Thanks to the advance in his salary from Dumbledore, he returned to the pub the next morning for his first real meal in days. It was then he discovered the atmosphere of the pub goers had changed dramatically. The barman gave him a copy of the paper and he was shocked to see the familiar face of Sirius Black staring back at him. By that afternoon, the owl from the Ministry arrived, asking him to come the following day for a few questions.

So much had happened in only two days. No wonder he hadn't even given a thought to the fact that Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts. Only now, the possibility of seeing Harry again was in jeopardy. Dumbledore might not mind having a werewolf at the school, but a suspect of the Black investigation? Somehow he didn't think even Dumbledore could get away with something like that. And if the Ministry did hold him in custody, and continue to question him, Sirius' secret ability would certainly come out. If not today, then soon.

Remus sighed, trying to calm his nerves. Tonks wasn't making it easier; she was pacing up and down the corridor nervously in front of him. She glanced up at him.

"What do you reckon," he asked.

"They can't hold you," she said, coming to rest against the wall next to him. "They don't have enough of a reason to."

"I don't think Umbridge needs much of a reason," he said bitterly.

"That old hag," Tonks said fiercely. "Kingsley is fair, though. And Fumble, well, he's afraid of Umbridge I think, but he's reasonable. And if you ask me, I don't see why you'd risk lying about Albus Dumbledore even if you did anticipate the veritaserum."

Remus didn't say anything, but he did smile a little at Tonks' confidence in him.

"I mean, come on! Just because you knew someone 12 years ago doesn't mean you'd help them commit a serious felony... I, um... I really didn't mean to make that pun..."

Tonks bit her lip, trying to stop herself grinning. Remus too couldn't hide a smile. Perhaps it was because his nerves were on edge, or because of Tonks' face as she tried so hard to stop grinning, but Remus let out a small chuckle. Tonks joined in, and soon, the two of them were laughing. A few people passed the end of the corridor and looked in their direction disapprovingly. Somehow that made it even funnier, and they laughed harder.

Eventually, their laughter died down. Remus was grateful for Tonks in that moment. He was beginning to like her very much. But this momentary relief from anxiety was short-lived. The door to the room opened and the officer Perkins appeared.

"Shaklebolt is ready for you. Not you, Tonks. Just Lupin."

"What do you mean," Tonks said firmly.

"Kingsley's only just got that old toad to clam down. I thought we was going to have to intervene. He says maybe it's best you just wait out here."

Tonks didn't seem to like this, but held her tongue.

"Actually, Tonks. He's just asked if you could get him a coffee. He says to get the kind from the muggle shop at the corner, and hurry back."

Tonks' jaw clenched. Lupin began to wonder if Umbridge had more power over the proceedings than Tonks had thought. He was about to follow Perkins into the room when he felt Tonks grip his arm. He turned back.

"Good luck, Lupin," she said.

He nodded, "thanks". Tonks left reluctantly, and Remus entered the room, now feeling worse than he had all morning.

When he had settled back into his seat, he noticed that Shaklebolt looked only a little flustered, while Umbridge looked as if she had just fought off a dragon. Fumble meanwhile, looked shell shocked. He took that as a good omen.

"Mr. Lupin," Shaklebolt began. "Thank you for waiting while we, uh, deliberated." He straightened his hat uncomfortably, and continued slowly. "After a great deal of discussion, we have decided that you will be held in the custody of the Ministry for 24 hours while we review your file and question you further."

Remus felt his stomach drop.

"We will also be sending an owl to Albus Dumbledore to request a meeting with him at our office tomorrow. If he confirms what you have told us here today, you will be released and allowed to fulfill your employment contact at Hogwarts this upcoming September. If he cannot confirm that you were in your cottage the night of Sirius Black's escape, you will be sent to Azkaban pending our investigation. If we are unable to contact Dumbledore in 24 hours, we will hold you a further 72 hours in Azkaban prison while an auror attempts to locate him."

Remus felt a chill pass over him.

"If we are unable to find Albus Dumbledore in that time, you will be-" but Kingsley stopped as the door to the room opened unexpectedly.

Tonks entered, carrying a cup of coffee. To Remus' relief, Dumbledore entered just behind her, closely followed by Mad-Eye Moody. Remus stood up, and so did the aurors. Umbridge, however, did not.

"Coffee from that muggle shop you like, Kingsley," Tonks said with a smile.

"Thank you, Tonks." Shaklebolt said. Remus could have sworn he saw Shaklebolt wink at Tonks as he took the steaming cup from her. Remus suddenly got the impression that Kingsley had been stalling for time. "Hello, Albus."

"Kingsley, I see you are quite up to your neck in this investigation. What a coincidence that I ran into Nymphadora just outside the Ministry. She said you may need some sort of statement from me. And, Remus, good to see you again so soon," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Had a chance to look at the curriculum, have you?"

At with that, Remus knew he was off the hook. He sighed in relief, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "It's good to see you, Albus" he said truthfully.

"Remus," Mad-Eye said, shaking his hand. "I see you still brought him in for questioning, Shaklebolt, even after I vouched for his character. I don't blame you though, I would have done the same. Constant vigilance! I see you came of your own accord, Remus. You saved us the trouble of hunting you down."

Suddenly Remus realized why Tonks' words in the atrium had seemed so familiar.

Mad-Eye continued, "having fun today without me, Nymphadora?"

"Why does everyone keep calling me that today?" Tonks said shaking her head.

"Now what's all this about, Shaklebolt," Dumbledore inquired.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Tonks said in a friendly tone, escorting Remus back out of the Department of Mysteries.

"No, not bad at all," Remus said, relieved. Somehow he didn't think it was a coincidence that Dumbledore was there outside the Ministry that morning. Brilliant, that man. He wondered suddenly if he had come to see him the night of Black's escape to provide him with a much needed alibi too, but that must have been a coincidence. How could he have known Black would escape?

"Just curious," Tonks continued. "How do you know Mad-Eye?"

"I, uh, worked with him way back at one point. And you?"

"He's training me to be an auror. Couldn't ask for a better mentor."

Remus nodded. "Thanks, by the way, for what you said to that Umbridge woman-"

"Oh, please. She can be a real bitch," Tonks said, and Remus' admiration of Tonks grew.

"Right," Remus said as they entered an empty lift. "Thanks all the same." Tonks smiled as their eyes met, and he felt a sudden pounding in his chest. He dismissed it at the time though as the joy at having passed the interrogation.

"Guess you don't need this anymore," Tonks said taking his silver badge that read 'Suspect' off the front of his robes. "Or rather," she tapped it with her wand. The letters moved to forming new letters, reading instead, 'Professor'.

"Good luck at Hogwarts. You're going to need it! Everyone knows that position is cursed."

"I'll take my chances," he said, again feeling a thumping in his chest and Tonks replaced the silver badge on his chest.

They reached the atrium.

"Here we are. You can have this back now," she said, handing his wand back to him.

"Thanks." Their hands touched momentarily as he took his wand from her.

"Stay out of trouble, Lupin," Tonks said with another wink.

"I can't make any promises," he replied playfully.

"You don't want me to have to track you down, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Remus said, surprising himself as he said it. The words hung in the air and Remus looked away awkwardly. "Sorry, I think that was the truth potion talking..." He then realized how stupid that sounded; the truth potion makes you tell the truth.

"So, you want to see me again," she asked, her grin returning.

"Yeah," he said awkwardly, half wishing he hadn't taken the truth potion, and half grateful he had.

There was another awkward pause between them. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Tonks cut him off.

"If we were to see each other again, over drinks or something, I'd probably enjoy it." Tonks paused again, looking uneasy. "But the thing is, Lupin… the thing is, we're not allowed to see anyone who's been involved in an open investigation."

"Right..." he said shortly.

"Sorry..."

"No, it makes sense..."

"But...," Tonks continued, "...if hear anything about Sirius Black, and think the auror office should know about it, we could discus it over a pint." Tonks grinned again. "Just send me an owl... If you can remember my name, that is."

Remus laughed. "I don't think I could forget your name, _Nymphadora_."

"What did I say about causing trouble?"

"To not cause trouble. Sorry- truth potion again."

"Yeah, that was a question, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Now stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Asking me questions! I have to answer them all, you know."

"Right, sorry," Tonks said.

They stood for another moment in each other's presence which neither seemed eager to quit just yet.

"Well..." Tonks said finally. "I'll see you around, then, Lupin."

"And you, Tonks."


End file.
